


Her Anchor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [60]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Her Anchor

**Her Anchor**

**Prompt:** The ties that bind

**Word Count:** 136

**Characters:** Emma

**Rating:** PG

Try as she might, Emma couldn't stop thinking about her family. Even though she was the Dark One now, she still loved them. They were still constantly in her thoughts. 

She started to understand some of what Rumple had been going through all these years with Neal and later with Belle. It was a constant battle of light and dark in her heart.

It was a strange feeling to be so conflicted. She had never felt anything like it before. She used it to anchor what was left of the good inside her. It was the last hope she had to ever be free of the darkness.

Her love became her strength and her family became the ties that bind her to the light. She had been the Savior but now she had to save herself.


End file.
